


Living On A Prayer

by colorfulcharades



Series: Edgeless Melody [3]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Descriptions I guess, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Shang being tired and Lang being his utmost support, Songfic, i love these babies so much, post-battle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcharades/pseuds/colorfulcharades
Summary: "...We’ve gotta hold onTo what we’ve gotIt doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not..."The air around him is cold, but Lang's presence burns inside his soul like fire.





	Living On A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabelu_u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelu_u/gifts).



> Ok so
> 
> I REALLY LOVE "LIVIN' ON A PRAYER" AND I HAVE ZERO EXCUSES FOR THIS  
> I just associate LangShang to an endless songfic potential so I couldn't resist 😏
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_**Oh, we’re halfway there...** _

__

 

  
The patches of wet ground already did so much to dampen his clothes, and the wind seemed harsher than ever, paired all too well with the rain that was falling over his kneeling form. Blood that was carefully, almost sentiently, trailing down his arm was more than enough proof of the fierce battle that had taken place not moments ago.   
And yet, the fresh droplets on crimson fell mournfully over a hand, clutching a scroll in a vice-like grip.

 

_The Sorcerous Sword Index was safe once again._

Around him, the bodies of their enemies layed lifeless, the blooms of misery slowly embracing his freezing form as the feeling of exhaustion threatened to slowly take his consciousness away. Shang couldn't even feel his own breathing, nor the thunderous beats of his tired heart.  
His eyes frantically searched, looking for a flash of vivid red, a shock of warm colours and protective aura that was his partner.

His eyes searched, but to no avail.

 

 

The passage of time doesn't exist in Shang's mind anymore. Not until he hears the quiet footsteps, until he turns around to recognize a form, a person, that made his heart jump in faith and a fresh sting of a cloudy, heavy, and yet pleasant feeling that he knew exactly the meaning of.

 

 

  
_**Oh, living on a prayer** _

__

 

  
_He is right there_ , approaching him, footsteps slow, trembling with concern that Shang knew he had caused. In the heavy flow of rain, in the distant gray of the clouded sky, this creature, this human, looked ethereally beautiful, almost a personification of a flaming phoenix rising high, so high, above the ashes of carnage.   
Shang has never met a person who aligned with that description as effortlessly, as gracefully, as much as Lang did. The fire in his emerald gaze was always just enough to make Shang feel all kinds of colours and shades exploding through his head to create a work of art.   
_That was the way Lang always was._  
 _The fiery swirl of colors and intensity, and yet quiet, so quiet, a fire burning in a gentle caress that did so much to warm Shang's soul every time._

That same fire was now in front of him one more time, the ever-passionate flames invading Shang's line of sight once again, a burst of bright color in the gray world that was closing up around him.   
Shang felt the heavy exhale of relief passing through his lungs, a tight grip on the scroll lessening just slightly, a sudden lightness in his soul spreading so beautiful, so liberating.

  
_Lang was safe._

In a haze of exhaustion and relief, he barely noticed Lang's form approaching, gentle footsteps upon the ground covefed in blood, and yet graceful, so graceful.

It seemed that, as far as he knew, his eyes could never get enough of Lang, of his pallid face, piercing emerald of his eyes, his tall and graceful form clad in various shades of bright, burning crimson, and that same form on the cold nights, completely undressed, only his to take.   
Shang observed him as he got closer, noticing the faint stains of blood and dust, ever-difficult to notice in his exhausted state. Yet in spite of everything, Lang's face bore a gentle smile, heavy with concern.

  
When he stopped, right in front of him, Shang felt his heart skip a beat.   
Then he noticed Lang's hand, moving, reaching out in front of him, stopping in a gentle motion with his palm outstretched, as if he waited for Shang to take his hand.

 

  
The exhaustion and relief clouded Shang's mind so suddenly.

He closed his eyes.

 

But when he opened them again, the hand hasn't moved an inch. Long, pallid fingers still in front of him, Lang's own form still as a refined statue.

_He was. He was waiting for me all along..._

 

  
_**Take my hand,** _   
_**We'll make it, I swear...** _

 

 

  
He does, without question, his cold hand entwining with Lang's own touch of warmth and gentle fire, feeling himself rising off the ground, supported by far more than his own legs this time.   
Almost on reflex, his arms are wrapping around Lang, locking them in a tight embrace. Shang's mind is spinning, his tired body barely standing, and he leans into the warmth that Lang always was, always has been, seeking the scent of his lover once again, feeling the younger man's presence everywhere around him.

Lang's hands embrace Shang just as tightly, seeking him out and finding him, like he always did.   
They always had that strange power, the passionate instinct, the endless empty void only fullfilled when they were in each other's embrace.   
And so, they stayed, with tired arms holding each other tightly, so tightly, supporting the other's shaking form like they always did, like they were meant to.

  
Shang finally let himself relax, feeling his tired bones light, so light he could fly, keeping his musician there, safe, with him.   
With his emvrace growing tighter, a thought passed through his mind.

 

_Let this moment be just a little longer..._

 

  
**_Oh, living on a prayer..._ **

 


End file.
